


The Adventure Begins

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, February Ficlet Challenge, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, pre-X-wing series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: It's the day of Corran's wedding, and he's never been more terrified in his entire life.





	The Adventure Begins

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge day fourteen prompt "fluff with a happy ending."

Corran has never been more terrified in his entire life. He's not regretting his decision, not exactly – he does love Iella, he _is_ ready to start his life with her – but now the the moment is suddenly here, suddenly so _real_ -

“Relax, Corran.”

Hands squeeze his shoulder and Corran turns to see his father's smiling face.

“You look like you're getting ready to bolt,” Hal Horn continues, chuckling softly. “Breathe. This is Iella. You love her.”

“I love her,” Corran agrees, a soft smile spreading onto his face. “Were you like this when you married Mom?”

“Oh, yes. But I marched myself out there in front of the priest and all our friends and family, and the moment she appeared...” He waves a hand, unable to explain it in words. “Everything was right, and I wasn't afraid anymore.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Corran nervously straightens his jacket and tie one last time, taking a deep breath.

“Sirs, it's time,” an attendant says, head popping into the room where they're preparing. “If you please.”

“We'll be right there,” Hal says, and the man disappears again. “Corran?”

“I'm ready as I'm going to be,” Corran agrees, and they set off together.

Minutes later, Hal has joined the processional lining up to enter, and Corran is in front of the crowd. Anxiety still prickles at his scalp, but there's excitement, too. Within the hour, Iella is going to be his wife, and they'll really be starting their life together. His heart pounds in anticipation.

The music begins, there's a swell of excitement from the crowd, and it begins. He barely notices as the processional floats in, except for his father's reassuring wink as he takes his seat, then suddenly there she is.

Iella appears in the doorway, arm curled around her father's, and she's the most beautiful thing Corran has ever seen. Her brown hair is done up in an elegantly messy braid, the simple lines of her white silk dress hugging her slender frame, accented by a thin bow around her waist in CorSec green, matching the accents in Corran's own tuxedo.

He feels the easy smile forming on his face and couldn't stop it if he tried. She walks toward him, smiling back, and the moment seems forever and perfect. Then her father is kissing her cheek and sitting down, and Iella stands next to Corran and takes his hand.

“Are you you nervous?” she whispers, brown eyes shining.

“Not at all.”


End file.
